Fred and George find out
by brown-eyed-godess
Summary: This is my view of what happened when fred and george find out who the Padfoot Prongs Moony and Wormtail are at the beginning of OOTP R&R please no flames please first story


**an----OK this is my first story so be kind and oh yea i own nothing i live in a box and that was stolen so yea i own nothing please read and review just be kind oh yea this is just one shot to see how ppl like my writing if you want i can make it a two shot or a sequel just ask oh yea look at my profile if there is spelling mistakes it explains it tood lu enjoy...**

* * *

**Fred and George find out **

It started out like any other normal day. Well if you could call a day where you are moving into the order of the phoenix and losing a brother normal, then yes it was a normal day.

"Come on lets go boys" Mrs. Weasley calls fighting back tears by the sound of her voice.

We arrive there to be given apiece paper and told to memorize what says on it. It is sort of odd but we do it anyway. It says on it 'the order of the phoenix is located at number 12 grimouald place'

We look up at there is this huge dark house forming and pushing the houses on either side out of the way. We go inside and we all drop our heavy luggage on the ground with a bang. Then we these curtains fly back reviling the ugliest women ever screaming at us "HALF BREEDS, BLOOD TRATIORS, AND MUDBLOOD LOVERS GET OUT OF MY FATHERS HOUSE OF THE NOUBLE BALCKS!" We stare opened mouthed as Sirius comes running in and forces the curtains shut over this pictures and says

"Well now that you met my mother I will welcome you to my house come look around".

We actually look around now that we are inside and everything is peaceful and gape it has at least 10 years of dust and spider webs all around. I look at my mother at I can see the thought go across her mind 'where to start'.

"Pad foot!" yells Hermione running up to hug Sirus after coming to her senses.

"PADFOOT IN THE MAURDERS!" yell Fred and George in unison.

"Yes that is me and proud of It." replies Sirus.

Fred and George drop to their knees and start worshiping him chanting, "we aren't worthy" over and over again. While Sirus is waving to an invisible crowd and blowing kisses to them to also he looks like he posing for pictures. Then Mrs. Weasley gives Sirus a disapproving look so he stops and looks at his shoes trying to look innocent which is impossible for him. Then Mrs. Weasley pulls Fred and George up who were still on the ground chanting a praising Sirus. Then Fred and George turn to us,

"Did you know?" growled Fred at Hermione and Ron.

"Uh…yes," replies Hermione while Ron stars at his shoes after nodding his head quickly.

" We will deal with you two later and Harry too cause he has to know if you two do." They say while glaring at us. They then turn to Sirus and say "who are the others?"

Sirus smiles fondly at them and says well Pad foot as you already know is me and then Mooney was and is Remus Lupin….

Then Fred and George cut him off and stare at him in disbelief saying "WE WERE TAUGHT BY A MAURDER AND DIDN'T KNOW!"

"Well yes" says Sirus backing off slowing starting to get afraid of Fred and George. "Well anyways the other Maurders were peter pettgrew he was wormital… but I will not speak of him so do not mention him. The final maurder is Prongs is James Potter." Sirus finishes with a far way look in his eye.

"HARRY'S DAD!" Fred says with wide eyes.

"Harry is a next generation of maurder."

"Yep prongslet if you will he was welcomed to the pack when he was a baby." Sirus says snapping back to reality. "Didn't you guys know this?" he asks

"No or we would have been worshipping the ground you worshiped and never thought you were guilty Padfoot the mischief maker would never do that."

"Thank you so much, Oh I have an idea why don't we get you two Harry and his friends to continue on the maurder's legend. You two will give ideas and supplies. I will give ideas from the outside and what I know about teachers weakness and keep teachers out of the way if they are hear and let you know when order meetings are going on because they are the best time to pull off pranks cause the majority of teachers will be here. Harry and the rest will pull of the prank. What do you think?" Padfoot exclaims.

"It is brilliant" George and Fred breathe

"Well let's start planning" Sirus says with joy in his eyes. The three huddle together over papers that look like blue prints.

* * *

**AN- Hope you enjoyed please press the purple button below that says review please i will give cyber cookies no flames please though**


End file.
